


The Chronicles of Monroeville Music Conservatory: Fall

by fairytaletears, Pastelartsu



Series: The Chronicles of Monroeville Music Conservatory [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaletears/pseuds/fairytaletears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelartsu/pseuds/Pastelartsu
Summary: When one Way goes missing, members of My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! At The Disco join forces to find him.





	1. These Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from summer break, the members of My Chemical Romance have another problem on their hands. A Way is missing.

The cramped classroom, filled with students, was overflowing was noise. It escaped from the room, into the long hallway, to the other classrooms, while the teachers shook their heads at the disturbance. For the past three years, ever since Gerard Way had attended Monroeville Music Conservatory, life was a living hell for them. He and his friends were loud, sassy, and worst of all… gay. But he was the leader, the gayest of them all. And just like a cockroach, he always came back no matter how despised he was by the faculty.

“Hey, Gerard! How was your summer?” A girl in front of him excitedly asked, her dark pigtails swinging behind her.

It was good, just read comics and hung out with these guys. What about you, Lindsay?” He politely inquired.

“Well, me and Kitty started a girl gang and tried to learn dark magic so we could curse all men, almost accidentally burned my house down, went to the library, learned bass from Mikey, and-.”

“You heard from Mikey?” Gerard’s hazel eyes shot up in disbelief.

Just as she was about to answer, the classroom door knob rattled. For a second, the class didn’t hear anything and continue to loudly chatter. The rattling got increasingly louder until, finally, someone heard it. They all started to get quiet, until you could hear some kid with an afro in the middle row breathe.

“Hey! Hey, kids?” A muffled voice outside the room spoke, the steel door knob moving back and forth. The door made a loud noise when the guy managed to push open the battered, old, wooden door. He lumbered on the cracked, linoleum floors to the tiny desk in the front of the room, haphazardly throwing his Vans backpack on the floor.

“So, my name is Mr. Hoppus and I'm your english teacher for the year.” Mr. Hoppus started. “I’m gonna pass out a guideline of what we’re doing this semester. I didn’t want to make it too hard, because, y’know… work. But I didn’t want to make it too easy, because it would suck getting fired.” He handed a stack of papers to a boy in the first row, and they gradually made their way to the back.

Gerard scanned the paper, angrily reading the book list and the grading policies. In Cold Blood, I am Malala, and Maggie: A girl of the streets? Tests are 60% of your grade, 30% is participation (classwork included) and 10% is homework?  
“Frank.” He whispered to the boy on his left. The dark haired boy’s brow was furrowed, focused on doodling weapons in his notebook.

“Frank!” He hissed again, hoping Frank would hear him. Frank looked at him in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

“This is bullshit, we actually have to participate in this class! Last year, Mr. Quinn had us present on comics all year and let us out early so we could go to the Pride Parade! Instead, we get some old guy who is actually making us do work!” He huffed.

Frank made a face at that statement. “Who the hell is Malala anyways? And why does she get a book all for herself? Like yeah, she got shot, I almost got shot a few days ago by Bert.”

They spent the rest of English making grotesque jokes, making fun of Mr. Hoppus, and complaining until the bell finally rang and their 9th period class had ended.

“Bye,guys! Don’t forget to hand in your signed class agreement slips!” Mr. Hoppus excitedly told the class as they all scrambled out of the classroom, leaving forgotten class guidelines in their wakes.

Frank and Gerard went their separate ways, running to their lockers so they wouldn’t get trampled by the herd of excited students leaving school. As he walked through the long, crowded hallway he forcefully punched the keys on his sidekick.

((GERARD: guys wanna go to the cemetery? Gotta tell u guys something important ps. Ray ur in change of snacks i stole them last time ))

((FRANK: yea but i need a cig hope the dead ppl wont mind ; )))

((RAY: Frank, respect the dead. They have feelings too. I’ll meet you guys there, I have to get the snacks from my locker. And Gerard, you know my feelings on theft. Respect the law and it will respect you.))

Frank saw the bright red hair of his best friend among the crowd, and managed to squeeze by the taller students with half hearted apologies.

“Gee!” He excitedly gushed, but then remembered he was trying to be cool this year. Cool and collected, that was not Frank Iero.

“Frankie!” He cooed back. “Do you think Ray will be mad if we ditched him? He’s taking too long.”

“You know how Ray is. He won’t bring snacks again, but that’s not a major loss. His mom is into…. healthy stuff.” Frank uttered the last few words with hatred.

“Very true. Stolen food is always the best kind of food!” He laughed and the pair descended from the concrete stairs.

“So, have you seen Mikey?” The redhead casually mentioned.

Frank frowned intently and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.  
“No, I haven’t seen him since school ended. Where the hell is he, now that I’m thinking about it? The last time we talked was before summer break.”

“I’m just kind of worried about him, y’know?” He admitted, looking down at the crisp, orange leaves on the ground.

“Yeah…..” Frank’s sentence trailed off as his mind began to imagine the darkest possibilities. “Where do you think he is?”

“I have no clue.” He shuddered at all the strange, terrible, things that could happen to a painfully oblivious boy like Mikey. The boys began to become lost in thought and walked in silence for a few minutes, their hair blowing wildly in the the crisp, autumn wind.

“Maybe we should… try to find him.” The suggestion was not appreciated. It was like Sherlock asking Watson what his occupation was. It was like peanut butter asking jelly the meaning of existence. The answer to that was on everyone’s mind.

“I want to find him- I really do, but he wants to be alone right now.” Gerard dejectedly explained, looking at the old, worn down Victorian houses as they made their way down the street.

“He could be hurt right now, Gee. Something could be seriously wrong.” To Frank, the obvious solution was to find Mikey even if he was not in the mood to be found.

“Okay, I’ll make a deal with you. If Ray agrees with you, we’ll try and find him. If Ray agrees with me, we’ll leave him alone.” Gerard slyly grinned. He loved a good challenge, especially when he knew he was right.

Ray was the voice of reason, and if Ray didn’t agree, no matter how badly Frank wanted to make sure his friend was okay, he would have to back down.

“Fine.” Frank opened his sidekick.

((FRANK: Ray where r u??? We're almost there))

((RAY: Frank, I’m here already,like always. Hurry up!))

The block seemed unbearably long as the two quickly marched to their savior, the tiebreaker of this competition of wills. They ran through the rows of headstones, through the wet grass, all the way to their spot. The large weeping willow was the only one in the whole cemetery, and was so tall you could see it from the cemetery entrance.

“Ray! We need to ask you something, it’s actually something important for once!” Gerard exhaustedly panted, his navy blue shirt soaked with sweat.  
Ray raised an eyebrow, but otherwise his stoic face remained unaffected. Never a man of many words, he simply nodded, an indication to tell him what happened.

“So, I don’t think we should try and find Mikey because I gotta respect him for once. I always invade his privacy and read his diary, but I have to be a good brother. Frank, on the other hand, thinks we should find him because he could be in danger, even though he’s texted me numerous times.” Gerard honestly ranted, pleading that Ray would side with him. If Frank won, he would have to search for Mikey. He was a teenager (albeit two years younger than Gerard) and deserved to make decisions on his own, even though everyone else treated him like glass; delicate and easily breakable.

Ray’s magnificent afro blew in the wind as he pondered over the situation. The boys waited for his brown eyes to open, breaths held in anticipation.

“Find him.” The words were spoken as if they were the law, with firmness and authority in his tone, and it was such.

Mikey Way had to be found.

“I’m gonna text the others. I have a feeling we’re gonna need all the backup we can get.” Gerard mumbled as they huddled around the small phone, quickly drafting a text.

((GERARD: hey guys so mikey went missing and i need ur help plz! if you wanna help or know info meet me at the cemetery under the willow tree tomorrow xoxoG))

“Thanks for doing this. It really means alot to me, and I know how you feel about Mikey.” Frank smiled at Gerard.

“No problem. Ray is the law around here, and what he says goes.” He happily shrugged, a pink tint now forming on his cheeks.


	2. The Piano Knows Something I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! At The Disco have a family meeting- at the graveyard. Of course.

“Ry, why are we walking through a graveyard? It’s so creepy!” The small boy complained, whipping his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

Ryan had a flair for the melodramatic, and this included Brendon Urie.

“Because, Bren, this is where they told us they wanted to meet. Besides, no one meets at cemeteries anymore. It’s so gothic, like Edgar Allen Poe….” He dreamily said, thinking of all that adjectives that could showcase his skill in English and perfectly flow with the sentence he was about to say.

“So, who’s the kid we’re supposed to be looking for. What’s his name again….oh yeah, Mikey!” Brendon suddenly remembered, his dark eyes lighting up.

Ryan adjusted his floral scarf against the biting September wind. “I didn’t even know he had a brother.”

“You don’t even know who the President is!” He sarcastically retorted, glancing down at his sidekick.

((JON: everyone else is here we're just waiting for you two losers :/))

“ I do so. In my mind, the President of this utopia we call life, this paradise that is known as breathing, is none other than…. Myself.” He dramatically flung his scarf into the air, and scrambled to catch the silken material. They reached the entrance of the cemetery and started to glide through the black, wide gates.  
“I don’t even know what half those words mean, but you’re so cute!” He squealed

Ryan’s dark, guarded, heart melted when his boyfriend said those words. He could write poems about his boyfriend’s beauty, and how his hair glinted in the autumn light. Instead he chose to express his gratitude with the most beautiful of words: Silence.

While walking through the limitless gravestones, Brendon abruptly stopped to peer at one of them. “Babe, look at that gravestone! That person’s last name is so funny!”

A rare smile flashed on Ryan’s face for a fleeting moment. “It’s certainly…. Distinguished.” He let out a tiny giggle as he mentioned this.

“Hey, those are the guys!” He eagerly started to run for the large circle of boys sitting on the dewy grass, abandoning Ryan in his rush to exchange pieces of gossip.

With a heavy sigh, Ryan stood on the outskirts of the group, like the ravens he adored. Although he knew that he was valued, gossip was not his cup of mocha cappuccino venti coffee with 2 stevias- not sugars, and no foam..

“Attention, everyone!” Gerard announced. “My brother, Mikey Way, has gone missing and I need some help. Does anyone have an objection to being part of the search party?” The boys all looked at each other simultaneously, and unanimously came to an agreement.

“Yassss kween! We’ll do it!” Brendon confidently affirmed, not noticing the others staring at his in disbelief.

“Okay, so I don’t have any information on his whereabouts, but if anyone knows anything, lemme know now. ” He ordered, starting to feel uncomfortable with Brendons very obvious, flamboyant statement.

Ryan felt the hot shame of guilt rise on his cheeks. Although no one saw the young man’s facial expression rapidly change, he knew he had to speak.

“Me and…… I saw Mikey.” He couldn’t put Brendon in this, as he didn’t know what Brendon would reveal. Ryan was a private guy, preferring to keep how much he smoked that day between him and a few close friends. Brendon however, was more then happy to discuss what illegal crimes he had committed.

Frank and Gerard enthusiastically smiled. Finally, maybe, Ryan would prove himself as one of them, and not just Brendon’s latest boytoy.

“What happened?” Frank asked.” And don’t spare any details- we need to get EVERYTHING right.”

Ryan hesitated before speaking. “Me and a friend were at Bert’s party a few days ago.

A boy with heavy eyeliner perked up. “Sorry to interrupt, but Bert threw a party? How high were you? You must’ve been so high, dude!” He slurred.

“Anyways, we were at a party and we were kind of…. Out of it. So I may not be the most reliable witness, but a guy I haven’t seen before was there. He was lanky and tall, with straight hair and these really nerdy glasses on.” Ryan huffed. The interruption really got to him.

“Uh.. the search party leaders need to confer privately for a second.” Gerard ushered Ray and Frank to the side. “So, do we believe the very stoned Ryan and storm Bert’s house?”

Ray finally spoke, after minutes of him intently listening. “We need to hear more evidence.”

Gerard looked at Frank for confirmation, however, Frank just looked back at him blankly.

They turned back to the crowd, who were anticipating their next words.

“Although Ryan had some very interesting things to say, we wanna wait until we have another piece of evidence before we head over to Bert’s.” Gerard proclaimed, running his hands through his bright red hair. “Thanks for coming, and we’ll text you if anything pops up.”

Ryan and Brendon walked away from the crowd, and were silent until they could be sure nobody could hear them.

“That was so boring. Who cares about the leftover Way brother? What a waste of time.” Brendon decided, pulling out his phone. 4:05 PM. They had been there for over 30 minutes, just to hear about some sophomore who was in a drug dealer’s house.

Ryan didn’t bother to address his boyfriend’s unsurprisingly insensitive comments, but instead brought up another complaint.”I feel like that Gerard guy is so entitled. And he’s always trying to flirt with you.”

He let out a long sigh, one of the many things he was known for. “You’re taken, and he knows it. Who doesn’t know it? I mean, everyone sees the hickeys on your neck. And even if they were blind, no one can ignore our MySpace posts.”

“Maybe I want another one tonight.” Brendon suggestively raised an eyebrow. Ryan was so busy trying to get into that journalism program, they had barely spent any time together.

The taller boy leaned into the other one and grabbed his hand. “I’m down to fuck if you are. But not in public. Let’s go back to your place.”

“Finally!” Brendon giggled. They passed by the local comic store, usually packed full of nerds dying to get their hands on the latest release.

A tall figure knocked into Brendon, their shoulders touching. Brendon stumbled, but didn’t fall because of his leech- like grip onto Ryan.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Ryan put an arm around Brendon defensively and examined at the attacker again.

“Sorry…” The nerd squeaked out, brushing a strand of greasy hair out of his eyes.

“Wait… are you?”

“MIKEY!” Both Brendon and Ryan screamed at the same time, but before they could do anything, Mikey turned and ran down the street faster than a hungry gazelle, his long limbs propelling him to safety.

The two looked at him helplessly, knowing that they were no match.  
“Well, I guess we should text Gerard or something.” Ryan finally stated, hoping Mikey didn’t ruin his chances of getting laid. Brendon effortlessly pulled the device out of his front pocket and hastily sent out a message.

((BRENDON: just saw ur bro coming out of the comic store))

“Done!” Brendon placed the phone back in his pocket and zealously looked at his boyfriend. “Now, where were we?”


	3. Planetary GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity is saved, thanks to the search party consisting of Gerard Way and Frank Iero.

It was a typical evening in Frank Iero’s household. Heavy metal music blasted from Frank’s speakers as the teen enthusiastically played an air guitar. Next to him was an ashtray, several stubbed out cigarettes with smoke still rising from them. When his phone buzzed, however, all activities ceased for the minute it took for him to check his texts. Just in case it was Gee.

((GERARD: ok so ryan and brendon just saw mikey leave the comic store, the one near berts. Its go time ill be there in 5 xoxo G)) 

Gee wrote xoxo for everyone, but he liked to think it had a special meaning. He tossed on his shoes and slowly made his way to the window, carefully listening to make sure that his parents weren’t nearby. Once the coast was clear, he jumped the short distance between him and the yard. Gerard was standing in his driveway, hunched over on his phone

“Hey.” Frank said to Gerard, who jumped. 

“Geez, you scared me… come on, let’s go.” Gerard nodded and started to lead the way to Bert’s. They walked along Cherry Street for a while in comfortable silence. Occasionally, a car drove on the road and illuminated their path, but many cars didn’t go down that way. For some reason, he didn’t feel like talking, which was painfully obvious to Frank. Gerard sharply turned right, and Frank hurried to catch up to him. 

Frank wanted to see Gerard like his normal, bubbly, self, but he knew how much Gerard was hurting over Mikey. Even though they fought about small things, they were best friends, and could always tell each other anything. He also was worried about the younger Way, but unlike Gerard, he fully knew how strong Mikey could be.

“This is it.” Gerard stopped at a dilapidated, pale blue house. The wooden stairs were moldy and had a few steps missing, and the shingles on the roof were falling off. It seemed abandoned, somewhere that a person like Bert would live.   
Gerard determinedly stepped into the front yard, with Frank not far behind him.   
They carefully walked up the stairs, making sure nothing crawled out of the floorboards and attacked them, and loudly knocked on the front door. 

“Whaddya want?” A man with a fairly intimidating build opened the door. His narrow, beady, eyes, scanned his former classmates without a trace of recognition.

“Is Mikey here?” Gerard asked, peering into the doorway in an effort to see evidence Mikey had been there.

“Listen, I’m not gonna lie. I do not know who the hell Mikey is.” He paused, waiting to see Gerard’s reaction, and continued. “But, for the right price, I can remember.”

He sighed and dug through the pockets of his black skinny jeans until he managed to dig up a few bills and thrusted them into Bert’s hands. “That’s all I have. Take it, or leave it.” 

“Fine.” Bert shoved the money into the pockets of his worn jeans. “A guy named Mikey was here a few days ago. I don’t know who he is, but he says he remembered me from school, so I let him in. He’s not here though. He left a day or two ago, but I can’t be sure. Lots of people crash at my place.”

“Alright, Bert. Thanks.” Gerard answered, and wordlessly started to walk down the stairs. With a nod at Bert, who closed the door shut, Frank ran down to meet Gerard.

“Hey…. Gee. You’re gonna find him. You know he’s safe, and he’s here somewhere. This is a pretty small town, there’s not many places to look.”

Gerard looked up at him, and Frank could see the hope start to come back in his eyes. “You’re right, Frank. He’s safe somewhere, and we both know I’m gonna find him!” 

He cheerfully smiled and slowed down a bit so Frank could catch up with him. “Thanks for being my co captain in the search party, it honestly means the world to me.” 

His heart skipped a beat. “It’s not a problem, I would do anything for you.”

“Really?” Gerard’s brow furrowed in disbelief, their hazel eyes locking. 

“Really.” Frank stated. “Now, let’s start thinking about where Mikey could be!”

“Maybe he’s at Ryan’s place,” Gerard bitterly started. “After all, he does hate me. He started a rumor that I flirt with Brendon.” 

“Do you? Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Frank knew he was letting his feelings get in the way of finding his missing friend, but he couldn’t help it.

“No! Do you really think I flirt with Juniors?” Although Gerard hadn’t given him the answer he hoped for, it was still better than nothing.

He shrugged. “I don’t think Mikey’s with Ryan, Brendon would have told us by now.”

“Okay, so then maybe he’s at Pete’s?” He suggested, shrugging on his black parka. “But wouldn’t Pete have told us by now?”

“Why would he be at Pete’s?” Frank thought about the idea. “But it’s more than what I have.”

“Come to think of it, he wouldn’t be at Spencer’s, or Jon’s, because Brendon would have told us. So, either Pete , or Patrick, are letting him stay with them.” He deduced, trying to remember all the limited information he had. 

“Surprise attack on Pete’s place?” If Mikey was there and they announced their plan, it would be a failure. They had to go in, stealthily and steadily, like the secret agents they really were.

“Let’s do it.”  
\----------------------  
Brendon Urie let out a sigh of defeat. He could never understand calculus, even googling the answers made his brain go fuzzy. He looked around his room for something that could distract him. However, that something was laying on his carpet doing science homework. Brendon knew the best way to tempt him, though. 

“Ryan, I gotta tell you something!” He screamed, although Ryan was right below him.   
“Is it important? I’m busy delving into the realm of science right now.” Ryan said with a smile, because he knew he would end up listening to Brendon’s story, no matter how busy he was.

“Remember when I texted Gerard? It turned out they went to Bert’s grungy house, but Mikey wasn’t there. They randomly went to Pete’s and rang the doorbell. Well, Mikey Way, clad in Pokemon Pajamas, opened the door with a Cup O’ Noodles in his hand all casual like he hadn’t just ghosted them.” Brendon dramatically paused, soaking up his reaction

Ryan’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “So that’s it? The story just ends like that?”

“Well, let me finish my story. The reason why Mikey left in the first place is because he felt really depressed and needed a change of scenery. He went to Bert’s to crash and experience a different life, but hated the random drunk people he found in his bed the next morning. Mikey decided to go to Pete’s, got to make out with him and eat his food, and chilled out until they found him. He didn’t even know they were looking for him!” Brendon finally took a breath. “The end!”

Ryan was at a loss for words. Finally he managed to stutter “Oh.” Then he stood up, and jumped on the bed.“Now. lemme try and teach you calculus.”


End file.
